Voices of the Fallen
by MoonFireFalcon
Summary: Silverkit is gifted by Starclan, but when the Sun outshines her, can she fulfill her destiny and bring back the legacy of those who have fallen? Constructive criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Voices of the Fallen- a Warriors fanfiction by Moonfirefalcon

Prologue-

"We will never help you, pathetic Starclan. You are all excuses of warriors, kittypets, and Half-Clan scum!" The large tabby tom snarled to the starry blue she-cat, who stood there calmly, taking all the insults.

"Tigerstar, you of all cats would want this, it is nothing but beneficial to you as well as Starclan."

Still holding her gaze, just a hint of remorse in his pale yellow eyes, he said in a strong voice, "Very well. The Dark Forest will follow through with this. But, I wouldn't expect to have help in this matter, even if it kills the Clans themselves!"

He stepped back, eyeing a few particular members with undisguised disgust. "But how, Bluestar? All of us are already fading, and doing this will take a part of our souls as well."

A voice piped up from the throng of cats, and a golden she-cat with gentle green eyes stepped up, and the dark tabby tom couldn't take his gaze away from her, his eyes for once filled with a gentleness he could not explain.

She met his gaze and looked away, incredible sadness etched in her fine features.

Bluestar spoke, shaking Tigerstar out of his day-dream.

"I understand, Goldenflower. But this is the only chance we have to live on. This kit will bring back our legacy. Mousefur has already faded, and Minnowtail isn't too far off. We must, our legacy will live on."

Bluestar raised her voice at the last part, and the starry warriors behind her yowled their approval.

"Bluestar, are you sure? The kit shouldn't have to go through this. It _is_ a gift, I suppose, but it will cause her much pain, whatever the outcome. We'll be merging a part of our souls with hers; she will hardly have her own personality." A young tortoishell she-cat stood up.

"Yes, Spottedleaf. But it will be her and her alone in the end." Spottedleaf bowed her head in acceptance to her former leader's words.

"Let us begin." Bluestar's powerful voice rang out.

All of the cats, starry and shady, looked into the pool and spoke in unison, in a voice that didn't belong to any cat,

" _Silver shines bright, the blazing sun may fool you. In the end, Silver shall voice the fallen."_

The cats left wordlessly, a few glances back, many quietly thinking, 'It is done.' The powerful words still echoed around Starclan, "_Silver shall voice the fallen…."_

Chapter 1-

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Violetstar- Dark tom with unusual violet eyes

Deputy- Morninglight- Light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Raindapple- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes- apprentice: Fadedpaw

Warriors- Foxtail- Bright ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

Ashfeather- Dark gray she-cat with feathery long tail and amber eyes

Skymist- light blue-gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

Darkriver- Black she-cat with gray-blue foot and dark blue eyes

Icetail- Gray she-cat with white tail and green eyes

Flameleg- Yellow she-cat with particularly orange legs and dark blue eyes

Swiftleap- Black and white tabby tom with green eyes-apprentice: Lightningpaw

Roseshiver- Bright red she-cat with long tail and bright green eyes- apprentice: Vinepaw

Shadowclaw- Black tom with pale yellow eyes

Lionfur- Large golden tom with blue eyes- apprentice: Frostpaw

Whitepad- Dusty brown tom with extremely unusual white pads and golden eyes

Whitetiger- White tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Tigerleg-Dark brown tom with unusually striped legs and dark blue eyes

Nightfur- Pure black tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentices: Fadedpaw- Light yellow she-cat with bright amber eyes that stand out

Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningpaw- Dark tabby tom with several jagged white streaks and pale yellow eyes

Vinepaw- Dark grey tom with long tail and misty green eyes

Queens: Firefall- Grey she-cat with bright orange streaks running down her and amber eyes (Silverkit, Owlkit)

Snowweb- Pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Goldpetal- Gold she-cat with soft amber eyes (Sunkit, Eaglekit, and Blazekit)

Kits: Silverkit- bright silver she-cat with blue eyes with just a hint of silver to them (Firefall)

Owlkit: gray and brown mottled tom with pale yellow eyes (Firefall)

Sunkit: Golden tom with yellow and green eyes (Goldpetal)

Eaglekit: Gold and brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Goldpetal)

Blazekit: Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes (Goldpetal)

Elders: Amberdrop: Dark amber she-cat with still bright amber eyes

Seedfur: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Jayfoot: Dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Silverkit's POV**

Silverkit woke up, the first rays of dawn barely peeking over the horizon.

It was a habit of hers to see the warriors in the dawn patrol off.

Silverkit had come to look up to some of them, like the strong and brave Lionfur, the fastest cat in the clan, Swiftleap, or the cunning and elusive she-cat, Darkriver.

She quietly padded out of the nursery, careful not to disturb any of her sleeping denmates, and then ran across the silent camp, where she sat next to Roseshiver, the warrior on guard, who twitched her whiskers in amusement when Silverkit straightened her back, puffed out her chest, and narrowed her eyes like she was guarding camp herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until the dawn patrol walked up.

Roseshiver sighed in relief and sleepily dragged herself over to the warriors den.

Silverkit watched in excitement as the patrol passed

. There was Nightfur, Lionfur, Foxtail, Frostpaw, and Lightningpaw.

The patrol purred in amusement as the kit excitedly bounced up and down as they passed.

Silverkit groomed her fur as the rising sun rose over the horizon.

She watched the sunrise, staring in wonder at the sky.

She sat there, mesmerized, as the sky changed from gentle pink, then scarlet red, to a burst of gold, and then settling into a light blue.

Silverkit stretched and padded into the nursery before her mother, Firefall, started worrying about her.

She crept in and lay down in her nest, pretending to be asleep.

Right on time, she heard rustling in the nest next to hers.

Silverkit struggled not to prick her ears at the sound, and instead waited for the sound of him stretching. 3, 2, 1...

Silverkit pounced on her denmate, who mewled in surprise as she tackled her much larger friend.

She pinned him down and squeaked, "I caught you, Sunkit!"

Sunkit growled playfully and shook her off of him.

They tumbled around the nursery until they crashed into Goldpetal, Sunkit's mother.

She opened her bleary amber eyes and grumbled, "Why don't you two ask the elders for a story?" then went back to sleep.

Silverkit and Sunkit crept out of the nursery and headed straight for the elders den.

They looked at the sleeping bodies of the cats and immediately jumped on them to wake them up.

It was a series of "wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' All around the den.

There was a hiss, and a dark amber she-cat sat up.

"What are you kits doing here?! We're trying to sleep!"

Oblivious to her anger, the kits excitedly answered, "So you can tell us stories!"

The old queen purred in amusement despite her annoyance.

"Actually, I think Seedfur would like to tell you one." She said, a glimmer of amusement in her weary eyes.

The kits' ears pricked and they ran over to the heap of fur called Seedfur.

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!"

She sat up and meowed, "why do you always hand the task to me, Amberdrop?'

Seedfur huffed as she sat down, and looked at the eager kits.

"Hmm…. What's a good story? One you haven't heard yet….. I've got it! How would you kits like to hear another story about Jayfeather?"

The kits didn't say anything, just watched in awed silence.

Jayfeather was one of their favorite cats to tell stories about, which was why they "idolized" Jayfoot, who had been named after him shortly after he died.

"Well, I'm going to tell you about my former mentor's parents' story. Let's begin with Crowfeather…

"In the end, she saved the tribe. She leapt up onto the hanging stone, and it plunged down on Sharptooth. This came with a price though: her life. Crowpaw couldn't move on, but they had to leave The Tribe. Yes, Feathertail was a brave cat"

Silverkit swayed on her paws.

Ever since Seedfur had started talking about The Tribe, she had felt dizzy.

But at the mention of that name, she collapsed on the den floor.

_ Feathertail watched as Brambleclaw was thrown to the side by the huge mane -less lion: Sharptooth._

_ She let out a yowl as she ran towards him._

_ The Tribe cats looked at him in fear, then in surprise when she ran towards him._

_ She surely couldn't take him down._

_The mountain lion turned to her, blood lining his jaws._

_ As the enormity of what she was about to do came down upon her, time seemed to slow down, and she saw the cats that had become like Clanmates to her._

_ Brambleclaw, who looked so much like Tigerstar, the cat who had caused her so much pain, but was completely different from him._

_ She never truly trusted him until this moment._

_ Squirrelpaw, whom she had admired from the start._

_ Tawnypelt, who saw what she was doing and tried in vain to catch her on her infected leg, her green eyes wide._

_ Stormfur, her brother, who had always been there for her, his amber eyes wide with fear for his beloved sister._

_ Feathertail finally gazed upon Crowpaw._

_ He ran to her with all the speed of WindClan, but even his great speed could not catch her._

_ She had not realized how much she loved him until that very moment._

_ She almost stopped to rub up against his dark fur, look into those cunning eyes, which would be full of affection when they laid eyes upon her._

_ Crowpaw, who didn't care that she was Half-Clan, or even from another clan at that. _

_She loved him to the ends of Starclan._

_ She looked back to the target, Sharptooth__._

_ She leapt up to the stone spire, which cracked, but it wasn't enough._

_ She shook it more by going underneath it, her claws barely holding on, and it fell down on Sharptooth._

_ She landed on the hard, cold stone floor, feeling what would be warm blood seep out of her, but she was so cold that the red liquid felt freezing like everything else._

_ She lay down, the feeling creeping out of her legs._

_ All the cats had stopped to stare when the spire had dropped, impaling both her and Sharptooth._

_ Now they all rushed over to her, "Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, you have come to mean so much to me. I hope to watch you from my place in Starclan. Tawnypelt, you are like a sister to me. I hate to leave you like this, but I will be with you, on this journey and beyond."_

_ She coughed up more blood and croaked," Stormfur, my brother, you were always there for me. I love you."_

_ Feathertail stopped before speaking, drawing in a rasping breath._

_ "Crowpaw, how else to say it? I love you. I'm so sorry I had to leave like this, but I will always be there. I love you, Crowpaw, I love you all, I love you….." Feathertail looked into all of their eyes, her gaze finally resting on Crowpaw, his blue eyes glazed over with sadness._

_ He leaned closer to her and whispered in a choked voice, "I love you too,"_

Silverkit blinked her eyes.

She smelt the strange herbs of the Medicine Cat den.

She struggled to pick up her head and speak, but it came out as a pathetic mewl.

Raindapple, the medicine cat, turned around at the sound.

"Fadedpaw," she said.

A pale yellow she-cat walked up.

"Yes, Raindapple?" she meowed.

"Fetch Silverkit some water." Fadedpaw dipped her head and padded out of the den.

Raindapple turned back to Silverkit. "Silverkit," she began, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Silverkit took a deep breath and said, "IhadthisdreamwhereIwasinacav e, andIwassomecatnamedfeatherta il, andtherewasthiscat..."

"Hold on, sweetie," the dark blue she-cat interrupted, "Slower,"

Silverkit nodded, and then said, "Well, after I fainted, I had this dream about this cat like I _was_ the cat, Feathertail. I was in this cave, and there was this mean lion, Sharptooth, but he didn't have a mane like other lions. I killed him, but I also killed myself. There were a couple cats, Bumbleclaw? Something like that. And there was another, too. Crowpaw…." She looked into space thoughtfully.

"Why did you faint?" Raindapple said patiently.

"I fainted when…. Feathertail was mentioned. Must be coincidence. "

Raindapple looked deep in thought.

"Can I go now?" the eager Silverkit mewled, fidgeting as she looked up to the Medicine Cat.

Raindapple snapped out of her thoughts, and looked down at the silver she-cat, who gazed at her expectantly. "Yes, Silverkit, but if you don't feel good, come right back."

Raindapple watched the kit run out, and then murmured to herself, "Yes, I believe she has come."

Silverkit padded out of the medicine cat den, and looked up to the sun, where it was nearing sunhigh.

Her mother, Firefall, was anxiously walking back and forth.

When Silverkit walked out, her ears pricked and she ran towards her, ferociously licking her.

"Oh, Silverkit! I was so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She said, purring in between words.

"Mom! Stop it!" Silverkit mewled, squirming away.

"You need to rest, Silverkit" Firefall said, picking her up by the scruff and carrying her to the nursery, despite her furious meows of protest.

Firefall plopped her kit down in her miniscule nest and ordered in a firm voice, "Go to sleep. Now, Silverkit. "

Silverkit knew it was pointless to argue when her mom used "The Voice."So she closed her eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep, not knowing of the nightmares that awaited her.

**Not too bad for the first chapter of my first fanfiction, right? Sorry the argument at the beginning of the prologue was so short; I didn't want to make it too long. What should Silverkit's and Sunkit's warrior names be? No flames, please, R&R! **

** -Falconfire out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sunkit's POV **

Sunkit watched from where he had been waiting for Silverkit to return, his tail absently flicking.

He was sure she would be fine, but there was still a prickling bit of unease in his chest.

What if she wasn't okay?

He shook that thought out of his head; Raindapple was a good Medicine Cat.

He moved his gaze to Owlkit; he was anxiously pacing the den, after seeing how worried Firefall was about his sister, he started to worry too.

In any case, it didn't help Sunkit's own unease about Silverkit.

The mottled gray and brown tom was muttering under his breath as he paced back and forth around the den, his tail flicking back and forth rapidly in agitation.

Finally Sunkit couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop pacing!" he snapped.

Owlkit's ears flattened, and Sunkit remembered how sensitive the tom could be.

"Sorry, I'm nervous about it too. But I'm sure she'll be fine." Sunkit meowed, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. He was a natural leader.

Owlkit perked up at his words, and mewled, "Well, what are we going to do in the meantime?"

Sunkit growled playfully and sprang at the smaller tom, who squeaked in surprise. "We play!" he yowled as he pinned him down.

Owlkit flipped over, making the larger tom fall off.

The two toms kept wrestling playfully, until Firefall came in, a protesting Silverkit in her jaws.

At this, they fell silent, and as soon as she had placed their denmate in her nest, they attacked her with questions.

"Is she okay? What did Raindapple say? What happened? Why'd she pass out? When can we play again? What was wrong in the first place? Is she going to be okay? "

"Kits!" Firefall raised her voice, silencing the two concerned toms.

"Silverkit is fine. She just passed out for unknown reasons. It's going to be okay. She just needs her rest."

Just then, Tigerleg, a dark brown warrior stuck his head in the den.

"Firefall," he started, "The other queens are already out there. It's about time you got started too."

Firefall looked between her sleeping kit and the dark warrior.

"Must I do this, Tigerleg? My kit just fainted…"

Tigerleg nodded to her, his blue eyes glinting.

Firefall hung her head in defeat and stood up.

"You have to do what, Mom?" Owlkit meowed curiously.

"Well, dear, sometimes the queens need to brush up on their hunting skills before they leave the nursery, and as all of the kits are nearing apprenticeship, we will be leaving the nursery soon. Snowweb doesn't even have kits yet, and she is going to have them in less than a moon, I don't see why she's going …" She trailed off, and Tigerleg grunted.

"Stop stalling, Firefall, you need to get going."

Firefall gave Owlkit a lick on the head and padded out of the cozy nursery.

"Well, we can go climb highledge now!" Sunkit piped up.

Owlkit's eyes widened. "The warriors would see us," he mewled, "And so we can't do that. "

Sunkit frowned at the gray kits logic.

Then he perked up again. "Let's wake up my sisters and play-fight with them!"

They glanced over to Sunkit's sisters, Eaglekit and Blazekit, who were both asleep at the moment.

"Sunkit, you can play with your sisters if you want, but I just want to be with Silverkit right now. See if anything goes wrong. Just in case." The small tom looked up to his older denmate as he settled down next to his sister.

Sunkit looked into Owlkits' eyes that were still fearful for his sister, despite Firefalls' assurance that everything would be alright.

Sunkit looked over to his sisters one more time before laying down next to Owlkit, whose ears perked up at the sight of his friend doing something with him for a change.

Silverkit's sides rose and fell gently as the two toms watched, falling in a slow rhythm.

Suddenly, Silverkit started thrashing around in her sleep, yowling and screaming names they didn't know. "Hollyleaf! Brindleface! Squirrelflight! Ferncloud! Birchfall! Lionblaze! Ashfur! Ashfur! Ashfur! Ashfur!"

"What's wrong?! What are we going to do, Sunkit?" Owlkit meowed frantically, looking up to his friend for guidance.

Sunkit stared at his friend, who had just woken up his sisters with her shouting.

He had a blank stare in his green eyes, and whispered "I don't know."

**Silverkit's POV **

Silverkit was suspended in darkness, she couldn't see.

'What's going on?' She thought groggily.

She could see a light ahead, and it was coming closer, but everything was foggy.

Suddenly, everything snapped into focus, and she was thrown into another vision.

_'I must get to the Gathering before those ThunderClan fools. That's what they all are, fools! Most of the Clan is kittypets! ' _

_He ran on. His focus drifted as he ran; Oh Squirrelflight! All I did was love you, and you turned your back on me for that kit of a traitor._

_ The feel of her bright ginger fur, her soft tail twining around his dark one, her bright green eyes staring into his. _

_He relived all those painful memories as he ran, up until the moment he saw her with those kits, not her kits, some other cat's kits, and tonight all the clans would know. _

_He tried to focus on that; the pain Squirrelflight would feel tonight, but once again, his focus drifted. _

_How could a cat look so beautiful surrounded by fire? _

_With her eyes alight with fear, how did she manage to entrance him with a mere glance? _

_When he put everything at stake for her, how could she still have gentleness in her eyes when she looked at him? _

_He hadn't really thought about where he would go, surely ThunderClan wouldn't welcome him back, as soft-hearted and weak as they were. _

_He thought about the different clans, Riverclan, no; they were fat cats who smelt like fish. Out of the question. _

_Windclan wouldn't work either, the lack of cover had always horrified him, so not Windclan. _

_That meant only one other Clan: Shadowclan. _

_Yes, Shadowclan sounded good. _

_The darkness, the pride; he wouldn't have to hide his strength anymore. _

_Shadowclan, yes I can "beg" Blackstar to take me away from those kittypets, he'll relent eventually, maybe just to rub it into Firestar's face. _

_He had just planned it all out, go to Shadowclan, be taken in, and lead them against battle to ThunderClan someday. _

_Then he stopped in his tracks. _

_If he were a part of a Clan, which came with a price, one he was sick of paying, one that had never been returned to him. _

_Even in the dark, cold Shadowclan._

_Ashfur would be loved. _

_He would have to love them back. _

_'No!' he thought, 'I'm sick of having to love. Love is a part of me no more. I will be rouge. I will be all alone, which is what should have happened in the first place. Best of all, I will never have to love anyone.' _

_But as he ran, he thought about the cats he had loved, they just couldn't be pushed out of his mind. _

_Brindleface, who had cared for and loved him, like no other cat. It was wrong in every way how she died. _

_Ferncloud, who had been there for him, no matter what the troubles. _

_Dustpelt, the warrior who had trained him to be who he was. He couldn't believe how terrible of a cat he had turned out to be, with his wise trainer. _

_Birchfall, whom he had trained to be the best warrior he could be, he didn't want to leave him, either. _

_Even Lionblaze, who he had grown to respect as his mentor. _

_And Squirrelflight. He had always loved her, always. He loved her pelt of fire, which burned as bright as her spirit. He couldn't let her go; some part of him would always love her. _

_Which was why he was so angry when she turned him down for the son of the very cat who had killed his mother! _

_He was at the lake, now he just had to run along the shore until he reached the fallen tree. _

_So caught up in his thoughts, his pace slowed, and that was just enough for a dark she-cat jump on him. _

_He looked up in fear at the very cat he was planning to expose: Hollyleaf._

_"I'm sorry Ashfur, but you can't do this." _

_He saw a flash of red, felt a burst of pain, then everything turned black, the color his heart never truly would be. _

Once again, Silverkit woke up from her vision, although this one had been more of a nightmare.

Instead of being in the Medicine Cat den, she was back where she had fallen asleep, in her own den.

Sunkit and her brother Owlkit stood above her, fear alight in both their eyes, and she let out a small wail of pain. The dream had been so full of pain.

She looked back up to them, and whispered, "What happened?"

"We don't know either, we tried to wake you but you just kept screaming names we didn't know and thrashing around in your sleep, are you okay?" Sunkit slowly shook his head as he spoke.

"What's going on?" A bright orange kit walked over, with a gold and brown one at her side. Blazekit and Eaglekit.

"That doesn't matter right now. Go do something else." Sunkit said, not moving his gaze from his friend.

The sisters huffed and stalked outside the nursery.

After they were gone, Silverkit looked back to the toms. "What are we going to do about it?"

Owlkit was silent, staring at the ground.

"Well I know what we're not going to do," Sunkit piped up. Silverkit looked over to him.

"What aren't we going to do?" She asked.

"We're not going to tell anyone."

**Thanks for reviewing and your right, Destiny! I'll put up a poll, but thanks for the name suggestions! I've been thinking about putting this story into motion for a long time, and now that I've really done it, it's turning out a lot better than expected. Thanks! **

** -Falconfire out! **


End file.
